The Doctor and those he travels with
by Thetimetravelingdoctor
Summary: In which I took ten songs off my playlist and wrote about them.


A/N: I don't own anything. This is one of those take ten songs off your playlist and write a story about em. Thing is you only get the length of the song to do it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Superstition-Stevie Wonder**

The Doctor thought back on human and their superstitions. Writing on the wall, ladders, the number thirteen and breaking a mirror. What was the point of it all? To him these were no more evil then cutting your finger it just happened. Take Rose she always threw spilled salt over her shoulder. Martha had once broke on of his mirrors and swore it meant she would be bad luck for seven years. The way she had made it sound it was as if he was going to be killed if she was on the ship.

Even Jack had his quirks about bad luck and how to ward it off. The Doctor looked at the four lea clover that Donna had left. He thought about throwing it away after all it was wilted and such. He took it in his hand and crushed it before throwing it away.

He crashed into himself and the Titanic that day

* * *

**Waking up in Vegas-Katy Perry**

Vegas ahh some thing about the desert reminded him about home. Rose walked beside him. She wanted to try one of the tables and so she sat down and started betting. She was down to her last dollar when she realized the psychic paper was missing.

"It's ok I lost the hotel key." The Doctor said.

"Wonderful." She said.

They spent the night gambling and a bit of drinking. Rose blinked at him the next morning.

"Umm...I think we got hitched." She said standing up shaking glitter from her hair.

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor yawned.

"Hmm I'm wearing an odd ring and...." She trailed off. There sat a marriage license at the coffee table.

"OH hell." She said.

They had made quite a bit of money at the tables it seemed.

"Um....we can annul it right cause mum would freak." Rose said.

They would have to spend $300 but they fixed it.

"No more Vegas." Rose said

* * *

**Nickelback- if today was your last day**

Rose sat and thought in the TARDIS. He was right each day was a gift and not a given right for a human. She was certainly on the path less traveled.

She was going to live each moment like her last because one day all this would be gone. No more traveling, no more TARDIS.....no more him.

There were no second tries she knew that so she knew she would also be calling her mum more. Last night he had said she could spend her entire life with him but he couldn't her but he still constantly acted like this was it.

Well maybe it is because each regeneration changes him so this is like his one life to in away she thought.

She also knew she would try to mend his broken heart he always seemed so sad and lonely even though he had so many friends.

She didn't even know his birthday!? She would have to find that out and throw him a big party with their friends!

* * *

**Sleepsong-Secret Garden**

The Doctor watched Donna sleep. Like all his companions he cared about her deeply. Each was different though. He loved all of them in their own way.

Donna was his best friend right now and he could talk to her about almost anything.

He hoped that the future went well for her and that she found that little nest egg she talked about. He hoped she found kindness in people.

Mostly he hoped after she left him that fate would keep her safe from harm. He hoped she found herself a young man that loved her as much as she him and that she would just be happy.

He only wanted his companions to be happy. He turned and went to the main control room and set course to drift about the stars.

* * *

**Jump-Van Halen**

The Doctor was in one of his cheery moods again nothing seemed to get him down. He was tough but he could also be gentle and kind. He really just rolled with the punches of life as they traveled him an his companions around the universe.

He jumped about the control room happily as he set the controls. It was another beautiful day. He saw Martha and smiled.

"Where to?"

She laughed and he hit random.

They ended up at some little restaurant at the end of the universe.

"Oh they have the best ice cream here." He said.

Martha giggled as she thought of him as a little boy jumping about asking for ice cream.

"Did you take hyper pills?" She asked.

"No but I did have four cup of tea this morning....reminds me we need more tea and sugar on the TARDIS." He said.

--------------------------------------------------  
**Passenger Seat-Shedaisy**

Rose chewed on a piece of Slim Jim as she sat on the captain chair. The seat was soft since it was summer but the TARDIS kept it cool inside of course.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"That's a surprise." He grinned as he turned the dials and knobs.

"Come on you said dress for swimming weather just tell me." She said.

"Nope." He said popping the p.

Life was good traveling with him. She wouldn't trade traveling with him for anything. The things he's shown her she would never forget. New worlds, history even. She watched turn the dials and her heart skipped a beat when he grinned at her before pushing the random button.

The TARDIS Jerked as she took off and bounced them to the ground when she landed. The Doctor fell back and she landed on him falling off the pilot chair.

They laughed.

* * *

**I am the scientist- The Dandy Warhols**

The doctor was in some ways a scientist always wondering how things worked and what made things tick.

Then there was his habit of licking things that made him not a proper scientist.

"You did not just lick that!" Martha said

"Ooh 18th century pottery!" He said

"You re like a child."

"Best way to find out things." He said

"What being a child?"

"No testing!" He said

Course he could do complex mathematic problems to so Martha wasn't sure how to classify the Doctor.

He scanned the pottery with his sonic.

"Oooh even better this wasn't human made...it was made by a hobbit." He said.

"What?!"

"What? They were real till your people killed em with your tearing down of the forests." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
**Haunted- Evanescence**

He was dreaming again. Gallifrey and it's orange morning sky. His wife, their kids,...his friends all of it flooded back. Then he found himself walking through the silver forest seeing the faces of his loved ones.

Both his hearts beat faster and faster as he walked also seeing the other Time Lords frowning down at him.

The Master laughing.

All of it was causing him to moan in his sleep.

Why couldn't he stop thinking of them they were haunting his every thought lately. He couldn't go anywhere without seeing someone.

He traveled to other planets and hoped the images would stop after awhile but tonight it was worse. He could feel them!

"No, why are you doing this?!" He cried turning around.

"Because we are your memory and you cannot forgive yourself." One of the Time Lords said.

He shot up sweating as he looked about the TARDIS.

---------------------------------------  
**Dark Waltz- Haley Westenra**

They had been the lucky ones for awhile. Just enjoying each other's company traveling about the universe. But now his world was grey all the color had run together.

Why did he have to loose her? Damn the Daleks and Cybermen to the depths of the void!

Rose....his rose was gone. Never to be seen again. He remembered a time they went to past and waltzed together twirling among the lords and ladies.

He looked at himself in a mirror and wondered if she was doing the same in her world. He wanted so much to go get her to save her but he couldn't...he just couldn't.

He held his hand up against the glass of the mirror and saw his tears falling. He didn't get to finish his goodbye that day at Bad Wolf Bay

He didn't get to tell her everything he had ever wanted to say.

He swallowed hard seeing her picture.

"I love you Rose Tyler." He whispered before leavening what was her room for the last time.

--------------------------------------------------------  
**Life is a highway-Rascal Flatts**

He traveled with his companions all over the universe it was true but an old song rang true to him. Life really was a highway.

You could go to a place then go to it in the future to find it in ruins so he always tried to take them to those places in their prime where they were the most beautiful.

He'd seen Atlantis, Vegas, and oh so many wonderful places. And usually he had someone to share that adventure with.

Running down the streets of many towns. Sure usually from some alien species but hey it was still a way to see the sights!

There were still so many places he wanted to see. He wanted to go back to the end of the universe then back to the birth of it and scream into the heavens how great it was to be alive!

I anyone wanted to go with him he would take them no one should really travel alone.


End file.
